jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Staffel
miniatur|TIE-Jäger im Graben des Todessterns Die Imperiale Black-Staffel war Lord Vaders persönliche Jägerstaffel und die einzige Staffel, die während der Schlacht von Yavin in den Kampf geschickt wurde. Die Staffel bestand aus handverlesenen Elitepiloten, welche schon etliche Kampfeinsätze hinter sich hatten und genügend Abschüsse verbuchen konnten. Zusätzlich durften die Piloten ihre Jagdmaschinen im gewissen Maße umgestalten und bemalen. Die Sternjäger der Staffel waren mit den neuesten zur Verfügung stehenden Waffensystemen ausgerüstet. Darth Vader als Staffelführer flog einen speziellen TIE-Jägerprototypen, welcher im Gegensatz zum Rest seiner Staffel über Schilde, einen Hyperraumantrieb und ein Lebenserhaltungssystem verfügte. Geschichte Der Kampf um den Todesstern Als der Todesstern fertiggestellt war, wurde die Staffel darauf stationiert. Nachdem die Rebellen-Allianz ein Angriff in der Nähe von Yavin IV startete, hielt es Großmoff Tarkin nicht für nötig, die immense Anzahl von TIE-Jägerstaffel zu starten, über welche der Todesstern verfügte. Stattdessen wollte er ausschließlich die Turbolaserbatterien der Kampfstation verwenden, um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden. Vader jedoch erkannte die Gefahr und befahl Leutnant Tanbris, er solle seine Staffel startbereit machen, als dieser ihn darüber informierte, dass einige der Rebellenjäger mit ihren Zielanflug auf den Ventilationsschacht begonnen hatten. Alle Piloten der Black-Staffel begaben sich zu ihren Maschinen und bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor, bis auf einen der Piloten, der aufgrund einer Verletzung in Reserve gehalten wurde. [[Bild:Black squad.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein Jäger der Black-Staffel]] Die TIE-Jäger stürzten sich in den Kampf gegen die Rote Staffel, in welcher auch Luke Skywalker war. Im anschließenden Luftkampf schaffte es der Pilot „Dark Curse“, einen der X-Flügler abzuschießen und einem anderen Piloten gelang es, sich hinter die Maschine von Biggs Darklighter zu hängen. Dieser TIE-Pilot wurde aber von Skywalker ausgeschaltet, bevor er sein Ziel zerstören konnte. Anschließend schaffte es „Dark Curse“, sich hinter Luke Skywalker zu hängen und erlangte auch ein Treffer an seiner Maschine. Luke hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn abzuschütteln, jedoch erschien im rechten Moment Wedge Antilles und beiden gelang es in einem riskanten Manöver, Black 4 frontal auszuschalten. Währenddessen war Lord Vader mit zwei seiner besten Piloten vom Todesstern gestartet, um die Y-Flügler, welche den Zielanflug unternahmen, abzufangen. Er flog hierbei in seinem privaten Jäger. Als die Rebellenbomber in den Graben des Todessterns eintauchten, hörten auf einmal die Turbolaser auf zu feuern und Darth Vader erschien mit seinen zwei Flügelmännern in ihrem Rücken. Vader befahl seinen Piloten, ihm Deckung zu geben, denn er würde sich um die Angreifer kümmern und eröffnete das Feuer. Dem Hinterhalt hatten die drei Bomber nichts entgegenzusetzen und Vader gelang es, einen der Begleitjäger sowie den Anführer auszuschalten, woraufhin der letzte Y-Flügler seinen Anflug abbrach. Dieser schaffte es noch, die anderen Rebellenjäger über den Verlust seiner Kameraden zu berichten, bevor er von Mitgliedern der Black-Staffel abgeschossen wurde. miniatur|Vader und seine Flügelmänner im Graben Nach dem ersten missglückten Versuch wurde ein neuer Zielanflug unternommen, diesmal von der Roten Staffel. Auch hier erschien Lord Vader hinter den Rebellen und eröffnete das Feuer auf die beiden Begleitjäger. Vader zerstörte hierbei einen, während einer seiner Flügelmänner den anderen ausschaltete. Diesem Erfolg zum Trotz schaffte es Rot 1, zwei Torpedos auf den Ventilationsschacht abzufeuern, welche aber nur auf der Oberfläche einschlugen und nicht in den Schacht eintauchten und somit nur geringen Schaden verursachten. Dreis drehte daraufhin ab und ordnete an, dass Luke Skywalker seinen Anflug starten solle. Sein Sternjäger selbst war zu schwer beschädigt worden, nachdem Vader sein Feuer auf ihn eröffnete. Er verlor ein Triebwerk und kollidierte auf der Todessternoberfläche. Somit startete die Rebellen-Allianz einen dritten und finalen Anflug auf die Schwachstelle der Kampfstation. Auch dieses Mal hängte sich Lord Vader hinter die Dreiergruppe und versuchte, die Rebellen von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Einer seiner Flügelmänner erlangte einen Treffer bei Wedges X-Flügler, worauf dieser abdrehte und nur noch Biggs und Luke übrig waren. Als die Maschine abdrehte, befahl Vader, man solle ihn ziehen lassen und sich weiter auf den Anführer konzentrieren. Während Lukes Maschine sich immer weiter dem Ziel näherte, erfasste Vader Biggs Maschine, da er das letzte Hindernis zwischen ihm und dem Torpedoschützen war, und schoss ihn ab. Als sich Vader nun dem Anführer näherte, wurde überraschend sein rechter Flügelmann abgeschossen. Der Millennium Falke war am Todesstern angekommen und feuerte aus dem Hinterhalt auf die imperialen Jäger. Ein weiterer Treffer an Vaders linken Flügelmann bewirkte eine ungewollte Kursänderung dessen, welche in einer Kollision mit Lord Vaders Jäger endete, welcher daraufhin in die Weiten des Alls geschleudert wurde. Der andere TIE wurde zerstört. Ohne die Gefahr der Black-Staffel im Nacken schaffte es Luke Skywalker, erfolgreich zwei Torpedos abzufeuern, welche die Raumstation letztendlich zerstörten. Nach Yavin Vader schaffte es zwar, seinen Jäger wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, jedoch war mit der Zerstörung des Todessterns auch seine komplette Staffel ausgelöscht worden. Dennoch wurde die Black-Staffel neu aufgestellt und anschließend auf die Exekutor versetzt. Die Staffel blieb mit TIE-Sternjägern ausgerüstet, wobei Vader seinen TIE-Prototypen als eine Art Schatz behielt und auch auf der Exekutor deponierte. 4 NSY war die Staffel in der Nähe des zweiten Todessterns im Einsatz. So eskortierte der Pilot „Wampa“ und ein anderer Jäger der Black-Staffel Vaders Fähre zum Todesstern. Anschließend nahm die Staffel an der Schlacht von Endor teil, jedoch ist nichts weiter über den Verbleib der Staffel bekannt. Da Lord Vader nicht aktiv an der Raumschlacht teilnahm, befand sich sein privater Jäger immer noch an Bord der Exekutor und wurde vernichtet, als diese mit dem zweiten Todesstern kollidierte. Personal Schlacht von Yavin *Black 1 - Darth Vader *Black 2 - „Mauler“ Mithel † *Black 3 - „Backstabber“ † *Black 4 - „Dark Curse“ † *Black 5 - ? *Black 6 - ? *Black 7 - ? *Black 8 - ? *Black 9 - ? *Black 10 - ? *Black 11 - ? *Black 12 - ? Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY *Black 1 - Darth Vader (nicht im Einsatz) *Black 2 - ? *Black 3 - ? *Black 4 - ? *Black 5 - ? *Black 6 - ? *Black 7 - ? *Black 8 - ? *Black 9 - ? *Black 10 - ? *Black 11 - „Wampa“ *Black 12 - ? Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl es einige Fans glauben, so gibt es keine Quelle, welche besagt, dass die Black-Eight-Staffel, welche Darth Vader nach der Schlacht von Yavin aufstellte, und die Black-Staffel, welche hier beschrieben wird, identisch sind. *Der Hauptgrund für diese Annahme liegt höchstwahrscheinlich in der Anzahl der im Film zu sehenden Jäger. Als die erste Welle von Jäger in die Schlacht eingreift, sind genau sechs Jäger im Bild. Mit den beiden zusätzlichen Flügelmännern Vaders während der Kämpfe im Todessterngraben, sind insgesamt acht TIE-Sternjäger im Film zu sehen. Mit Vader als neunten Jäger würde es von der Größe her stimmen, jedoch ist aus anderen Materialien ersichtlich, dass die Black-Staffel doch eine volle, zwölf Jäger große Staffel ist. Eine Karte des Star Wars Customizable Card Game spricht von einem Ersatzpiloten, was einem neunten TIE-Jäger entspräche und in einigen Comics und Büchern wird Qorl erwähnt, welcher einer der Piloten der Staffel gewesen war, jedoch während der Schlacht abgeschossen und auf Yavin IV notlandete. Eine weitere Karte des Card Game behandelt den elften Jäger der Staffel und ist für das Kartenset für Episode VI erschienen. Quellen * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' Kategorie:Jägerverbände Kategorie:Staffeln des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Black Squadron es:Escuadrón Negro Kategorie:Legends